This Feels Like Falling in Love
by manywingedescape
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend a quiet evening dancing and being in love. Future!fic.


**Title**: This Feels Like Falling in Love

**Summary**: Kurt and Blaine spend a quiet evening dancing and being in love. Future!fic.

**Spoilers**: None, really. I mean, we know they're together, yes?

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I do not own them. If I did, we'd see a lot more of this on the show.

**Author's Note**: This is literally all fluff. That's all it is. And the song is Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, as is the title.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting behind the buildings surrounding their fourth floor condo. The last traces of an orange glow filtering through the glass of the small window in their bedroom, basking everything around him in a soft haze. He'd close his eyes if it weren't so beautiful. These were the simple things that made living here perfect.<p>

Kurt was tired, lying on his side on their bed. It was early evening, the dark not yet claiming the city, but the day had been long. As sleep began to edge its way into his eyes, he felt the bed dip behind him, announcing the presence of another body.

"She's asleep."

The voice tickled behind his ear, cradling its way into his neck. Kurt would never tire of the warm breath ghosting over his skin, and a smile played upon his lips.

"But it's still early," he whispered back, afraid to break the shell of calm that surrounded him.

The voice chuckled. "She didn't seem to be the only one drifting off when we left you in here. I can see that's still the case."

Kurt shuffled and rolled over, looking now into honey hazel eyes, and a soft smile. A head of dark curls supported by a tan left hand. Seeing a look he saw quite often, and knowing that his life had never felt more perfect.

"Blaine, you know I love you, right?"

The younger man's face scrunched up slightly at the intensity of the phrase. It wasn't spoken with a laugh after some silly conversation, or even with the tender gentleness that followed a great act of romance. No, it was naked. A look into Kurt's heart and soul. As to what prompted this, Blaine wasn't sure.

"Of course I know that. I love you too." The hand not propping up his head moved forward and caressed down Kurt's cheek. He leaned in for a kiss, reassuring that his words were honest and true. He had loved this man for years, and he knew he would never stop. "What brought this on?"

"I just… watching you with her… I don't know how you do it, how you're so perfect." His blue eyes stared with wonder at the man lying in front of him, and he wondered how he'd gone through so much to end up in what felt like the right moment. The perfect moment. As if the world finally began to spin correctly on its axis.

Blaine took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "You're a good dad, too."

Kurt's sleepiness had changed into a sweet calm, like the cars and people outside the window couldn't be heard. All there was was the inside of his home. His husband, his one true love, looking at him with all the care in the world. His daughter asleep in another room.

Suddenly Blaine pulled back, dragging Kurt's hand with him as he went. "Come here, there's something I want to do," he stated, before letting the soft skin fall from his grasp and moving off the bed.

Kurt stayed there, watching Blaine as he moved around the room putting on some music. He smiled into his pillow as he heard a familiar song softly fill the room.

Blaine moved back over to the bed with a smile and held out his hand, "I was serious, come on. It's been too long."

Kurt took his hand, surprised even after all these years how they seemed to fit so well, and always feel perfect, as if they had been made to find each other. He felt himself being lightly tugged out of the comfort of their bed, and then gracefully into the comfort of a strong pair of arms. If he had had the ability to wipe the smile off his face, he wouldn't take the chance. This was what happiness felt like, and it was sweeter than any joy.

_Settle down with me  
>Cover me up<br>Cuddle me in_

"We haven't had a lot of alone time lately, just to be us. To feel like we're teenagers again," the honey in his eyes sparking with memory, an arm snaking around Kurt's waist as they began to shift slowly around the room. Blaine's other hand coming up to grasp Kurt's as they danced.

"Oh, let's not go back there, Blaine. I think everything just got better with time," Kurt said, smoothing his cheek over Blaine's, inhaling the scent of home.

_Lie down with me  
>And hold me in your arms<em>

Blaine hummed in agreement, "Sometimes I just like to think of when I met you, and knowing immediately that you were it. You were the one," his nose nuzzling lightly into his husbands jaw.

"Took you awhile for that realization to come to the surface though," Kurt chuckled, shifting to kiss his lips upon witnessing the slightly sour look to flash across the curly haired man's face.

_And your heart's against my chest  
>Your lips pressed to my neck<br>I'm falling for your eyes  
>But they don't know me yet<em>

"Maybe you're right, we shouldn't go back there." Blaine smiled against Kurt's mouth, knowing it was all just light teasing. He moved closer to Kurt's ear and couldn't help singing along to the next part.

_And with a feeling I'll forget  
>I'm in love now<em>

"Remember when you said you weren't romantic?" Kurt tilted his head to press their temples together, savouring the gentle contact.

"I'm still not sure I am," came the sincere whisper across Kurt's cheek.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You want be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>Falling in love<em>

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked as he pulled back slightly, their bodies still shifting to the beat. "Have you been present at all our Valentine's, anniversaries, birthdays? Are you here right now?"

"I'm not doing this because I'm a romantic, Kurt." Blaine's eyes were filled with nothing but trust and care as he stared into blue. "I just really love you, and I always want you to know that."

_Settle down with me  
>And I'll be your safety<br>You'll be my lady_

Kurt simply smiled as he shut his eyes against the tears and pressed his cheek against Blaine's hair, letting the shorter man burrow into his neck as he pulled him in tighter, and whispered, "Oh, Blaine."

_I was made to keep your body warm  
>But I'm cold as the wind blows<br>So hold me in your arms_

"God, Kurt. I thought I couldn't love you more back when I first told you, but… every day, every day I just love you more." Blaine's voice was soft and pleading. And Kurt understood, because he felt it too. "I've loved you since the first day… but this…"

Kurt laughed fondly, "If we weren't already married, I'd swear you were going to propose."

_My heart's against your chest  
>Your lips pressed to my neck<br>I'm falling for your eyes  
>But they don't know me yet<em>

They pulled each other impossibly closer, as if trying to crawl into the others skin. Any space was too far away; their fingers interlaced and squeezing, with the plans to never let go.

_And with this feeling I'll forget  
>I'm in love now<em>

"I would, you know? Marry you over and over again." Blaine's voice was slightly hoarse from the emotion, and the tears that were creeping onto Kurt's neck. "But I wouldn't want to taint the memory of our wedding. Because it was perfect."

"It was, wasn't it?" They spun slightly, both remembering that autumn day, the feeling of rightness from then mixing in with the same feeling from now.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>Falling in love<em>

"You're perfect." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's hair, his lips pressing in after, as if to seal the words to his skin.

Blaine tilted his head up and returned the kiss to a spot under Kurt's jaw that made him hum with pleasure. "I love you," Blaine whispered as he stroked his hand up and down the others back while keeping him as close as he could.

_I've been feeling everything  
>From hate to love<br>From love to lust  
>From lust to truth<em>

Kurt felt like there were words he was supposed to say, something else to express how he felt, but he wasn't sure if there was a way to articulate it. So he took the hand that had been pressing between Blaine's shoulder blades to keep him close and slid it up into the dark hair at the nape of his neck.

Blaine lifted his head from where it had settled against Kurt's cheek and stared into the eyes of the man he loved so dearly before kissing him gently.

_I guess that's how I know you  
>So I hold you close to help you give it up<em>

The world didn't exist beyond them, moving on the makeshift dance floor of their bedroom. Their bodies pressed together at every spot possible, loving kisses and tender hands holding onto each other. They swayed, and all either of them could think of was how right it all was. How life had taken two puzzle pieces and put them perfectly together, and then built the rest of the word around them.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved_

The orange glow that had been flittering through the window had died down, and night was settling in. But they didn't notice. All there was in that moment was each other. With soft music playing, the love of their life holding them close, their child calmly asleep in another room. Someone whispered an 'I love you,' but neither were sure which one it was, and they didn't find it to matter much. Because all they felt was love, and that's all there was.

_This feels like falling in love  
>Falling in love<br>Falling in love_


End file.
